ThunderClan/Roleplay
Archives: None Swiftstar basked in the sun. She would name her deputy today. So far, everything was well for ThunderClan, and she was proud with how far her Clan had come. Morningkit pushed a pebble around with a paw, looking like he was so bored he wanted to die. He watched as Blizzardnose, an older warrior ignored him as he sighed loudly to try and catch his attention. ~Patchfeather~ 00:22, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong was prodding her so called 'Medicine Cat Den'. Man, this clan life was...neat? Fancy? Ah, whatever it was, it was definitely different from her former rogue life. 00:30, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit heaved an even louder sigh. Blizzardnose whipped around, with burning blue eyes. "What?" he askedd sharply. "I'm bored," Morningkit moaned. Blizzardnose sniffed. He hated Clan life so far. And this kit was not helping at all. He wouldn't even be a use to th clan, as he was as blind as a mouse. ~Patchfeather~ 02:07, September 29, 2016 (UTC) After placing one paw in the Medicine Cat den, Dusksong let out a big, loud sneeze. Ick, sure was dusty in there! The place hadn't been used in years, so she highly doubted there'd be any types of herbs left over, or anything useful, that is. 02:10, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw strode into camp, a look of confidence on her tabby features. The molly had been named deputy and so far everything was great. She knew there would be times when she would have trouble with the role but that's why there was a medicine cat. The medicine cat was suppose to be the Clan's closest thing to a messenger to StarClan. Horsepelt lay a heavy paw on his daughter's spine, Squirrel, a troublesome apprentice whom liked to cause quite a bit of trouble. "No, you will listen to Swiftstar when she teaches you." The burly tabby growled frsutrated. Squirrelpaw flattened her ears. "But everything she says is boring." Brambleclaw headed to her mate and daughter. "Squirrelpaw, I will not hear of you disobeying Swiftstar." The deputy scolded, rather loudly. Squirrelpaw shrank against her father, it was one thing to anger her father but anger her mother? Oh no. 14:25, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar heard her apprentice yapping about how boring she was. If she didn't stop she'd get into some bad trouble. She'd give her a few more chances though... she was new to clan life. Morningkit growled when Blizzardnose slapped his tail on his nose. He pulled away and padded off into camp. He should tell Swiftstar Blizzardnose hurt him and get him banished or something. That'd be really funny. ~Patchfeather~ 14:33, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw's green eyes widened as her mother continued. "Shall I ever hear you speaking ill of Swiftstar again you'll be on elder duty." She finished. Brambleclaw's eyes narrowed before she turned and headed to her den for a nap. She'd sort patrols later. 14:48, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Boy, would cleaning out this den be just a joy! Dusksong hummed to herself, trying to keep her mood bright and joyful as she heaved out all the junk that was in it, which ranged from gobby cobwebs, to piles of dust, and even to random things travelling rogues had left in there. 20:16, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Horsepelt narrowed his eyes at Squirrelpaw, whom sighed dramatically. The tabby warrior left to join Brambleclaw in the Warriors den for a nap himself. Squirrelpaw grumbled lowly to herself about her parents. Her mother was saw as a perfect figure. Well, guess what! Squirrelpaw wasn't perfect, by any means. The ginger tabby stood after thinking for a second and stomped out of camp a little angry. 19:36, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit padded confidently over to the Highrock where Swiftstar's den was located. He paused, whipping the smug look off his face and replacing it was a grief-stricken look and he let his eyes water up. "Swiftstar!" he hollared, busrting into her den without warning. Swiftstar, who had went to her den to snooze lifted her head up with wild eyes. "What?" she asked, leaping to her paws and hurried over to Morningkit. She had adopted Morningkit when she found the poor thing half dead when he was less then a moon old. ~Patchfeather~ 19:40, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw made her way through the sunny woods that she claimed as her home. The ginger tabby was still angry that she'd gotten Swiftstar as a mentor. Any other cat would have been happy but Squirrelpaw? Nope. Swiftstar was boring and probably barely knew anything. 19:47, September 30, 2016 (UTC) "Blizzardnose! he hit me, really hard!" Morningkit wailed, pressing his nose to Swiftstar's brown black chest. Swiftstar narrowed her green eyes, they blazed with fury. "He did... what...?" someone.... had hurt... her son... No. No. That would not do at all. '' He needed to be punished. Swiftstar flicked her tail. "Wait here," she mewed, gently to her adoptive son and stomped out of the den over toward where Blizzardnose lie, basking in the sun. The rage that flew off her could not be ignored. He looked up in surprise. "Swiftstar?" he asked. As an answer, she swiped him right across one of his eyes, too fast for Blizzardnose to even know what was happening. He reeled back, screeching in pain, blood dripping from his eye. Morningkit sat watching from the entrance to Swiftstar's den, looking very happy with this result. No one messed with him. ~Patchfeather~ 19:58, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong twitched her ear as she heard a screech of pain, poking her head out of her dusty den. She glanced over at her leader and a white tom. "I do hope you know I don't have any herbs to fix that just yet." 14:47, October 1, 2016 (UTC) "Why did you do that!?" Blizzardnose yowled at his leader through his pain. "Don't touch my kit," she snarled, her face to right up to his. When she heard Dusksong, she nodded. "Hopefully he'll turn blind," she muttered under her breath. ~Patchfeather~ 15:58, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Beechpaw had been absent-mindedly inspecting the sun-dappled leaves off of the nearby trees that grew around the camp's walls when he heard the piercing shriek. The tabby's fur bushed out as he stared, wide-eyed at the scene that was going on several fox-lengths away. Great StarClan! He was glad ''he wasn't the victim of his leader's fury- but he made a mental note to not get on Swiftstar's bad side, for his own sake. - jasminemoon the grass is always greener 19:27 Sat Oct 1 Dusksong grunted in response, unsure of whether or not Swiftstar's answer was a sarcastic one...either way, best to not further press the issue, so the Medicine Cat disappeared into her dusty den, a sneeze following her exit. Meanwhile, Rainstorm sat awkwardly. After living the life of a pampered kittypet, this was a bit...unusual for him. His mother had taught him how to fight and hunt after he had gained her respect, but getting used to the colt nights without blankets was a little something different. But he'd adapt: he had made this choice, and he was content with it. 19:31, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw yawned as she lazily made her way through camp. Being Swiftstar's apprentice she got quite a bit of attention. Before long she'd actually be able to go to a gathering and brag about it. The ginger tabby eyed Beechpaw. Possibly she could use a friend that put up with her arrogant and egotistic attitude?'' Brambleclaw rested in the Warriors' den with her mate. The dusty tabby warrior silently wished their daughter would improve greatly on her attitude, she was doing great with training and Horsepelt and Brambleclaw were proud but was Swiftstar? "I don't see how to teach her respect.." The tom said to his mate. "Perhaps she needs to learn for herself. Make some friends, before you know she'll have some tom she's interested in. It'd do her good to settle with Beechpaw. He's a handsone cat." Brambleclaw responded. 04:37, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather padded across the clearing, as if nothing were wrong with him, with his head held high. Despite losing his leg from an infection, and being taken in by towlegs for awhile and having it removed, then when rejoining the clan, he was made an elder, he was still a confident, young tom, ready to fight for his clan, even though he wasn't supposed to. ~Patchfeather~ 14:17, October 3, 2016 (UTC) After quite a long time, Dusksong completed her task, and starting moving moss into her den. Guessing they'd just store it all in there, right? She'd look for herbs tomorrow, it was a long day, and she wanted to make sure that the warriors confirmed that the territory was safe first. Didn't want some random rogues beating her up! Rainstorm eventually rose to his paws, taking in a deep breath. Ok, what was he to do now...? Uncomfortably, the rare-breed tom glanced around quickly, as if trying to pick up some hints. 20:10, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw had woken up from her nap and was to sort the patrols. For the border patrol she'd assigned Horsepelt to lead and he'd picked Rainstorm, Blizzardnose, and Squirrelpaw but Squirrelpaw hadn't returned yet so he'd dropped her. Brambleclaw led the border patrol with Beechpaw. Squirrelpaw returned back to camp shortly after the patrols left. She had been intent on avoiding anyone currently and really wanted and needed a friend who understood her egotistic and arrogant ways. 00:28, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Although he was absolutely confused as to why his apprentice wasn't assigned to go with him, Rainstorm followed anyways. He was given an apprentice to train him, no? Sighing, the former kittypet trotted after his patrol, twitching his ears.---- Dusksong flopped in her nest to take a break from...all that cleaning. 00:31, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather sat down by the camp entrance, watching the patrol leave, wishing to give them his company. He could find something useful to do in, camp - maybe he could help Dusksong - or make some nests? that'd be a good idea, no one had any nests yet, that he knew of. Blizzardnose stayed behind instead of patrolling, as his eyes were too damaged. He lie in a fresh nest in the warriors den, in a painful sleep. ~Patchfeather~ 01:11, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw headed to Swiftstar's den, "Swiftstar?" She called. The pretty, marbled molly eyed the black and white leader, sure she was an okay mentor. Too obsorbed into bullying everyone that Morningkit fussed about. Couldn't the kit protect himself? I stead of snitching..heck if Squirrelpaw had done so she'd been clawed by her mother just for tattling. 01:19, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm walked at an even pace, glancing around so he could absorb everything in the territory.---- Dusksong took a nap, her flank rising and falling slowly. She'd take a short nap, and then fetch herbs...well, maybe. 01:23, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather padded into the apprentices den and began to build some nests, humming to himself as he did so. He lined the nests with feathers he had found outside camp a few days back. Swiftstar rose her head, waking Morningkit who was snuggled up beside her. "Yes? what do you want, to train, do you?" Morningkit glared at Squirrelpaw through his blind blue eyes. He didn't like her much. ~Patchfeather~ 01:24, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "I need more training." She stated, eyes staring at the leader. She felt the gaze of Morningkot on her. She'd deal with him later,'' Horsepelt led his patrol silently. A hunting patrol led by him. Whoa. The tabby scented the air. Vole and squirrel filled the air. 01:29, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm angled his ears towards the woods, listening to the sound of busy birds. He liked birds...he liked to eat them. 01:45, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar let out a sigh, then rolled her eyes. "Fine," she huffed. Then, her eyes softening, she turned to Morningkit. "Why not you go and play with the other kits?" she asked in a gentle voice. Morningkit stared at her blankly with those blind eyes. "There aren't any other kits. "Then go play with some apprentices, or some warrior. Don't worry, they'll watch you," she purred, giving him a nuzzle. Morningkit ducked away with a snort of disgust, yet enjoyed it anyway, and he pattered out of the den. Swiftstar turned back to Squirrelpaw. More briskly, she flicked her tail. "Let's go," she meowed, padding out of the den. ~Patchfeather~ 02:08, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw grinned victorious. Finally!'' The tabby apprentice followed glancing at Morningkit before leaving. She rolled her eyes at the spoiled kitten. What a loser. Squirrelpaw eyes the leader before her. Strong and brave in spirit, the ThunderClan leader seemed okay to Squirrelpaw. She needed to treat Morningkit like the others, he'd learn. Blackclaw sat inside camp observing the cats of his Clan. His history surely made him an amazing warrior, a brave and emotionless one. 02:18, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar led Squirrelpaw to the Sandy hollow. She stopped, then turned back to Squirrelpaw. "Attack me with all your fire," she said, green eyes flashing. "...unless your too scared." Meanwhile, Morningkit trotted around camp, searching for something to do. Camp was so boring. You know what, he was gonna go hang out with some mice in the forest, make some mice bros out there, then eat them. Without any other thought, Morningkit padded toward the camp entrance, paused, sat down to pretend he was grooming, to fool any cat who thought he was leaving. After a good seven moments, he edged closer to a tiny gap in the gorse tunnel, then squeezed out. Free at last! ~Patchfeather~ 02:30, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swuirrelpaw sized up her mentor. The ginger tabby eying her the bigger molly. Meanwhile, Blackclaw decided to eat something. 02:33, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit plodded loudly through the undergrowth, really enjoying himself. He could scent cats all over the place, and was careful to stay out of their paths. Swiftstar waited for her apprentice to strike, tail tip twitching. ~Patchfeather~ 02:44, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Ok, maybe that sounded a bit too cruel. Birds had lives too, right? And families...yeah, he didn't want to destroy a whole family. Shrugging, Rainstorm walked on, keeping his ice-blue eyes on the ground before him. 02:46, October 4, 2016 (UTC) (maybe rain could catch little morning...) Morningkit scented the air. It smelled weird. A frog maybe? he sniffed more, and made his way closer to the path of a snake. ~Patchfeather~ 02:56, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm, who was thankfully in the back of the patrol, stopped dead in his tracks. Wait...what was that smell? He tasted the air, detecting a...kit. Adder, as well? This could end very badly. Swiftly, the snowshoe turned on his heels and quickened his pace, heading towards the the scents. 02:58, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit paused, a sense of danger flooding him. Well, the stupid frog was the one who was in danger! He padded on, the ground growing quite rocky. Was this Sunningrocks? or wait, wasn't there some other rocks? was it Skunkrocks? ~Patchfeather~ 03:03, October 4, 2016 (UTC) The tom quickened his pace even more, praying to StarClan that they were heading to Sunningrocks, and not- Snakerocks!! This kid would surely get himself killed. "M-Morningkit, stay back!" 03:04, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit whipped his head over toward the voice. Oh shoot! he turned back to where he was going, ready to flee from the warrior, when his paws landed on the back of a sun bathing adder. ~Patchfeather~ 03:07, October 4, 2016 (UTC) At the sight of the kit's paw landing on the adder, Rainstorm cringed at once. Oh dear StarClan...without even fully thinking it through, he lunged forward to wrap a paw around Morningkit and pull him forward and away from the adder....getting himself bit in the process. Oops? 03:08, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit let out a grunt of surprise and protest as he was whisked away. He yanked himself free, then whipped back to Rainstorm. "What are you doing? trying to kill me?" ~Patchfeather~ 03:15, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw stalked the bigger cat, her green gaze on her weaknesses. Stomach, chest, and legs. Squirrelpaw targeted her front leg, but quickly feigned for her left back leg bringing her paw down on the tendon. 04:37, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar's leg gave way as Squirrelpaw's paw slammed down. Once she had strength back, a heartbeat later, she pulled away from the she-cat. "That was okay," she huffed, although she was very pleased with her apprentices progress. She lunged toward her apprentice, eyes intent on her paws, but truly aiming a blow to the she-cats face. ~Patchfeather~ 13:42, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw saw this and leapt out of the way, her back, when aligned with her face, kicked out striking Swiftstar on the cheek. The ginger tabby landed behind the large leader and turned to face her with a grin. Blackclaw closed his eyes as he thought of all the lab cats. With the way they were testing on them he wouldn't be surprised if someone came out with powers. 14:03, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar ran around Squirrelpaw and landed a few blows to her flank. Her apprentice was doing well, she'd be a warrior in no time. Redfeather, pleased with his work in the apprentices den, limped out into the clearing once more to figure out something else to do. ~Patchfeather~ 14:15, October 4, 2016 (UTC) The lithe tabby flinched back from her mentor's attacks. Growing frustrated, Squirrelpaw forced herself to remain and look calm, not at all like she was going to lose. The apprentice quickly scratched her way up a tree. Tree defense, that was it. That was how she were to win. 14:19, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar watched Squirrelpaw. What was she, a SkyClan cat. Swiftstar made a dash to a tree and clawed up it. She'd give the apprentice the challenge of off ground combat. ~Patchfeather~ 14:23, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw eyed Swiftstar, surely she knew that in the past ThunderClan too used the advantage of their trees. The ginger tabby grinned before racing forward and leaping to the tree the bigger cat was in. "Catch me if you can," she taunted before disappearing into a small hole that could fit her slender and small body. 14:30, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar leaped gracefully after her, then stopped at the hole. Swiftstar was almost small enough to fit, but she'd risk getting her hind and shoulders stuck. "I guess your too much of a mouse to come and fight," she sneered. ~Patchfeather~ 14:33, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw could see her mentor's muzzle at the opening of the hole. How were she to attack? Use stealth of course, creeping up to the exit she slashed out at her muzzle striking and back up quickly. Triumph singing through her veins. 14:36, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar hissed with rage and shot her paw into the hole, and slapped Squirrelpaw, waving her paw wildly with her claws out. ~Patchfeather~ 15:39, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw edged her way out onto another branch before racing along and leaping to another tree, grinning the whole time. Brambleclaw made her way into the medicine cat's den. She had been experiencing some rather painful cramps and would ask Dusksong what was wrong. "Dusksong?" The brown tabby deputy called for the medicine cat. 15:55, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar sprang after Squirrelpaw. She halted on a branch to catch her breath and have some ideas. ~Patchfeather~ 16:05, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw could tell she'd winded her mentor. Triumph, the ginger tabby leapt down onto the ground. Now she had the advantage. The tabby raced forward to spring onto a low branch of a birch tree when she saw her father's patrol. Horsepelt saw Squirrelpaw racing away from something. Was she in danger? Then the tabby saw Swiftstar. Of course not, she was safe. 16:07, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar hopped down the tree branches, trying to close in on Squirrelpaw. She had a good idea why she was named Squirrelpaw. She landed on a branch, just above her apprentice. ~Patchfeather~ 16:10, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw heard the creak of the branch above and her moved out of the way just in time, the molly landed next to her father grinning at her mentor. She can't even catch me! She thought. Horsepelt watched his lithe daughter and muscular leader before signaling with his tail for the patrol to go back to camp, Horsepelt following. Brambleclaw felt her lungs working for each breath as she forgot about the medicine cat. The cramps were getting worse. She hoped they weren't anything bad. 16:13, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar leaped down onto the ground. "I think that's enough for now," she huffed, trying to not show how tired she was. "Let's head back to camp. Tomorrow you'll be doing your first assignment." ~Patchfeather~ 16:44, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay